A Life Perfect yet Missing
by harrygin
Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. She's in her 7th year and Head Girl. She has the perfect freinds and is doing very good in her studies. But she's missing something in her life- a true love
1. Reminiscing

**A/N Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction story. I've always loved Harry/Ginny and that's why I wanted to start writing. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**A Life Perfect yet Missing Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley sighed to herself as the Hogwarts Express blurred past the Scotland scenery. This was her last year at Hogwarts and her life was perfect yet something was missing. She had great friends, she was excellent in her studies (she was top in her class last year thus earning her Head Girl position) but the one thing that was missing was a true love.

Her brother Ron had graduated last year right after the Last War where his best friend and close friend of Ginny herself, Harry Potter, had defeated the Dark Lord for the last and final time. The graduation party afterward the ceremony was a convivial party and went all night until Professor McGonagall came and ended the party.

She was quite happy at the party with Tom being defeated and all but she couldn't help the sadness in her heart at the thought of Harry leaving. She knew she would see Ron, taken he was her brother and Hermione who was his girlfriend and a close friend too. But Harry had kept it a secret what he was going to do after that summer. She presumed he was going to a prestigious Auror Academy in America as that's what he and Ron had been discussing all that year. She couldn't help at thought for not seeing Harry for years. Sure she would see him during the holidays but that wasn't the same as seeing him at breakfast, lunch and dinner.

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt and steam billowed from the train. The noise of students chattering finally broke Ginny from her reminiscing.

"Get a hold of yourself Ginny, you need to get over him and maybe find yourself a nice boyfriend."

As she stepped of the train, a voice yelled her name. She turned and spotted her 3 best friends, Colin, Amy and Kelly. They all were in her year and in some aspects were just like her. Colin had Ginny's mischievous streak, Amy has Ginny's studious side and Kelly had the same characteristic that Ginny had: loyalty.

Ginny had become close to them in her 6th year when Harry, Ron and Hermione were still the Golden Trio. She loved each one and wouldn't have given them up for anything in the world.

"Hi guys", Ginny said with her bright smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you to Ginny", replied Kelly. "How was your summer?"

"As good as it can get living with Fred and George" Ginny said.

"Let's go and get a carriage. I'm really hungry" Colin moaned.

Everyone laughed and took a carriage up to the school. At the front door was Peeves the poltergeist; dumping buckets water on everyone's head. Ginny didn't take notice and she slipped on the wet marble floor.

As she anticipated the hard marble floor something else in place grabbed on to her waist. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of startling green eyes.

**A/N 2- Please review you guys. I would love to get some feedback and make this story better! Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	2. Turn of Events

A/N- Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You guys are some awesome! As soon as I read the reviews I got started on the next chapter but I couldn't upload it till today. I also wanted to say that the rating was supposed to be PG-13 or something but I forgot to do it. For now it will stay at G but the next chapter I'll change the rating to PG. Sorry for the confusion, I have no idea what I was thinking. Now that that's done here's what you guys have been waiting for. (the thank you notes are at the bottom )

**Last Chapter**

As she anticipated the hard marble floor something else in place grabbed on to her waist. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of startling green eyes.

A Life Perfect yet Missing Chapter 2 

"H-har-ry" Ginny stuttered.

"Hi Ginny" Harry smiled down warmly at her.

Ginny's heart melted and she could feel it beat faster as his hands lingered around her waist. She couldn't fight the infamous Weasley blush that was creeping up her neck and through her cheeks as Harry stared at her.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked with much difficulty for Harry's face was still close to her's even thought they were standing.

"Can you believe it? I was packing my stuff for Auror Academy when Dumbledore flooed to my flat in London. He said that the Defense Against Dark Arts position had been just been opened up again and he recommended that I take it." Harry said with a bright smile. "I thought about it when I realized that if I took the job I would be closer to you and your family. So I accepted the position and here I am. Isn't it great?" Harry said with a giddy smile on his face.

Ginny felt slightly dazed at what he was saying.

"I must look like a loser." Ginny thought to herself. " Think of something witty to say Weasley. He probably thinks of you as that blushing 11 year old who ran away at the sight of seeing him or worse yet he could only think of you as his best friend's sister. You need to change that image."

"That's g-great Harry!" as Ginny slowly found her voice. "Does this mean I'll have to call you Professor Potter?"

"Real smooth Weasley," Ginny told herself as Harry replied with a cheeky grin "That's right Miss Weasley."

His smile disappeared as he saw his watch. "Oh shoot, I'm going be late for the teacher's meeting before the feast. See you at there Ginny." Harry said fast and gave Ginny another one of his brilliant smiles.

"Bye Harry" Ginny said meekly as Harry ran down the corridor.

As he left, Ginny slowly backed down against the wall and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. How am I going to survive this year? Just when I thought things were going perfect."

A/N 2-There you guys have it. Tell me what you think and leave a review. Here are the replies to the reviews-

**Houseofdeath- **thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter! Read and review!

**starz2nite**- I have a plan, but I still need to work a couple things out. We'll see. Hope you like this chapter! Read and review.

**FeigningInocence**- I won't turn Ginny into Mary-Sue though I can't promise because I still have to decide some things ;-) Thanks for the review and read and review!

**Potter4prez**- I hope this cleared it up for you. It was kind of predictable don't you think. Harry's so naturally good in Defense that he just had to be the teacher this year. Read and review!

**HersheysKisses11**- Thanks, I hope it will turn out good but I'm not sure because this is my first time writing fanfiction. Well, it is him, isn't it awesome? Read and review!

**Once again guys, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The Welcoming Feast

A/N Hey everyone! I'm going to try to update as soon as possible but it get tough with all my honors courses and after school-activities. To those who reviewed- thank you so much for your kind words. You guys are great and you make me want to update every day. I'm going to be changing the rating for the last time hopefully for the next chapter. I'm going to change it to PG-13 but I don't think there will be PG-13 related stuff till later chapters. I promise to give people a head's up when stuff like that comes up and I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Last Chapter

As he left, Ginny slowly backed down against the wall and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. How am I going to survive this year? Just when I thought things were going perfect."

A Life Perfect Yet Missing Chapter 3

Ginny sat and realized that she would be late for the feast and that wouldn't be too good considering she was Head Girl. She got up and brushed off her clothes.

There was still chattering among the students when Ginny entered the great Hall. She quickly spotted her friends at the table with a seat saved for her.

"Hey, Ginny, we saw you staring...ahem...talking with a certain Mr. Potter back there in the Entrance Hall."

Ginny blushed and stuck out her tongue. "It"s none of your business"

The Sorting ceremony began and there seemed to be more students than usual waiting to be sorted. Ginny gave a soft groan and the thought of patrolling the nights on the lookout for students after hours. The Sorting ceremony ended and a majority of the students were sorted into Gryffindor

Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass and everyone immediately quieted down.

"Welcome again to another year of Hogwarts. I hope this year is pleasurable for all of you. Before we commence eating, I have a couple start-of-the-year announcements to make. As you all know, Professor Lempert left after having a baby at the end of the year. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other the Mr. Harry Potter."

Dumbledore started clapping as the rest of the school minus the teachers and Ginny had shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Harry entered from the same doors he had one once entered in his 4th year after his name came out of the Goblet. Slowly everyone got on his or her feet and the applause crescendoed. Harry took a seat and waved to the students. He caught Ginny's eye and smiled and winked. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She felt the same butterflies as earlier but to a greater intensity. "What does this mean?" Ginny asked herself over and over again.

"It means that you're thinking too much Ginny and you should concentrate on eating," replied Kelly with an amused smile.

Ginny blushed for the third time that evening as she mentally reprimanded herself for saying her thoughts out loud. She occupied herself with eating, her head swimming with thoughts when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Ginny looked up from her plate and met a pair of bottle green eyes. She looked away shyly. This evening was beginning to become overwhelming for her.

Ginny put down her fork and pushed her plate away. She sat there quietly till the food disappeared and her plate was sparkling clean again. After getting the password from Dumbledore, Ginny led the Gryffindors to the Common Room. She left telling the rules and directions to the Head Boy, Alex Durham.

She made her way up her Head Girl quarters after exchanging good nights with her friends. Her room was sea green and deep blue color, a combination of colors that was very soothing. She changed into her nightdress and snuggled under the silky sheets. Sleep washed over Ginny and her dreams were only filled with thoughts about a certain raven-haired man.

A/N 2- Well there you are. I'm sorry this was late, this was meant to be updated on Friday but I had to get ready for a Speech and Debate Tournament so I forgot about it. But on the other hand, I finished writing the next chapter but I still have to type it. Depending on how much hw I have I think I will be probably will be able to update by Wednesday, hopefully. Review, please!!!!!!!

**pretty-in-pink-princess-** thanx so much! I've had this idea for a long time but I wasn't sure if I could actually write it out into words. So far it's turned out pretty good. I don't think a teacher is allowed to cast a spell over a person's heart. It has to be true love ï 


	4. Class with Harry

**A/N- Here we go again. To my reviewers- you guys are simply amazing. This is my first fanfic and I have so much support from you guys. You guys keep me going and please keep reviewing. **

**Last Chapter**

Sleep washed over Ginny and her dreams were only filled with thoughts about a certain raven-haired man.

A Life Perfect yet Missing Chapter 4

Ginny woke up an hour before breakfast was going to be served. She got up and showered and changed into her new Hogwarts uniform, this time accompanied by the shiny gold and red Head Girl badge.

While brushing her hair in the mirror she critiqued her face. Her usually pale skin was now a soft creamy complexion with freckled drizzled over her face.

"I might have looked appealing if it wasn't for these freckles," Ginny told herself.

"Does it really matter? The person who you want to notice you never does", a nagging voice told her in the back of her head.

Ginny realized with a dull ache of her hear that her mind was right and she would never be the desire of one Harry Potter.

She pushed these thoughts away as she headed down to the Great Hall. Colin, Kelly and Amy were already at the Great Hall munching on toast when Ginny arrived.

"Morning Ginny, here's your schedule," Kelly said.

Ginny looked at her schedule that was so filled it would have given Hermione a run for her books.

As she looked over Monday's column, she saw she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first, followed by N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies to top it off. Thankfully Potions was tomorrow; she didn't think she could have the energy to face Snape and Harry on the first day.

Breakfast went by fast and before Ginny knew it, she was standing in front of Harry's classroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door. What she was presented was Harry at the front of the room talking amiably with Colin.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Colin and saw the Head Girl and his best friend's sister standing at the door. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles and Ginny knew that if she didn't sit down soon, she would fall to the floor.

Unfortunately for Ginny, the remaining seat was at the front of the classroom next to Colin who had been saving it just for her.

She could hear the whispers of some giggling girls as Harry took attendance and called their names. Ginny found it extremely irritating that they were acting that way.

Harry paused before Ginny's name. "And of course, how could we ever forget the talented Miss Ginny Weasley."

Ginny blushed with pleasure which caused some bitter reactions from some of he giggling girls. One in particular, Monica Timbell, whispered to her friend loudly enough so Ginny could hear, "I think she likes him. Didn't you see the flushed face right now when he called her name?"

Ginny was fuming by this point but one look at Harry's eyes and smile made her completely forget the current situation.

"Welcome class, to N.E.W.T. level Defense Against Dark Arts. You should be proud of yourselves for reaching this far. We'll be doing many things this year, hopefully they'll be interesting enough and I hope we'll have a fun year. But today, we're going to start off with some review and notes. So if you would turn to page 15 in your books, we'll get started."

After a while, the class could be heard of quills scratching Ginny was so immersed in her notes, she didn't hear Harry asked her a question until Colin kicked her foot.

She looked up at where Harry after throwing a nasty look at Colin.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Miss Weasley, I believe its Professor Potter." Harry said with a smile. "I think I should give some kind of punishment for that. What do you think class, should I give Miss Weasley here detention?"

More than half the class including her friends raised their hands. Monica did not look too happy and Ginny noticed she didn't raise her hand.

"Alright its settled then, Miss Weasley. Detention with me, tonight at 8 pm sharp," said Harry with a smug look.

"I'm going to tell mum you gave me detention," Ginny retorted back. She wouldn't take this detention at any cost.

"I'm going to tell your mom you deserved detention," Harry said with a satisfied look on his face.

With that class ended and Ginny packed her things quickly and left the room without looking back. This day was not looking good.

**A/N 2- I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating Wednesday. I've just been really busy and with all these tests and essays to write, I'm going to go insane pretty soon. Tell me how you like my story; I'm beginning to face some loopholes. I've had this plot in mind for a long time and yesterday I read a fic with almost the same plot as mine. So now I'm going to have to add twists and turns, which should be interesting. (and I don't want to brag either, but I think my story is going to be better than the one I read ï **


	5. Detention with Harry

**A/N- I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I've had so much to do these past days. I actually found time to type this up and I still have to write the next chapter. I'm going to try and get that done over Thanksgiving so hopefully chapter 6 will be after Thanksgiving. Reviewers- You guys rock and I don't know if I would have been able to go on further if you guys hadn't review.**

**Last Chapter**

With that class ended and Ginny packed her things quickly and left the room without looking back. This day was not looking good.

**A Life Perfect yet Missing Chapter 5**

The rest of the day passed without real incident unless you counted Monica giving Ginny looks of loath every chance she got.

Ginny didn't really care for she had other things to worry about. Her detention with Harry, no Professor Potter, was at the top of her mind. She had managed to get detention on the first day of school.

"I'm just going to have to manage." Ginny told herself.

Ginny went up to the Common Room and started doing an essay for Transfiguration. By the time it was finished it was time for her detention with Harry. She cleaned up and went up to her room to make sure she was looking okay.

Even though she disliked Harry at the moment, she knew she could never be mad at him for long.

She made her way to Harry's classroom and lightly rapped on the door.

"Come in," Harry's voice called.

Ginny opened the door slowly to find Harry standing at the bookshelf reading a heavy volume.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny at the doorway, just like earlier that day. He put his book back on the shelf and strode over to Ginny.

"Hi, Gin", Harry, said softly as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Hi Har- Professor Potter", Ginny stuttered. She knew Harry's eyes would be the death of her someday.

"It's alright, you can call me Harry. Just don't say it in the classroom or in front of the teachers", Harry said with a smile.

"Then why did you give me detention?" Ginny asked gaping.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to talk with you." Harry said smirking. "Come and sit down with me."

Ginny was now confused. Why on earth would Harry Potter want to talk with her? "Don't get your hopes up Weasley. He hasn't said he's madly in love with you, now has he?"

Once again, Ginny's mind had been taken over her heart.

Harry poured some coffee for the both of them and sat down at his desk.

"So how's your family doing? Ron? Hermione? I haven't seen any of them since the beginning of the summer. Time's really flown by after Dumbledore asked me to be the Defense teacher."

Ginny replied, "There're all doing fine. Bill and Fleur announced their going to have a baby soon and Charlie is still in Romania. The twins are usual and lastly Ron is still trying to figure out a way to ask Hermione to marry him but I don't think he's come up with anything so far."

Harry chuckled at the last at the last comment. He knew his best friends were meant to be together and he wished the best for the two.

"Harry?" Ginny called out to him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, what?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I said I had to leave. I have to finish all my essays and go out on patrol at night but it was really nice talking with you Harry." Ginny smiled.

"Alright Ginny. Come back and visit me. I'm going to get really lonely grading all these papers." Harry said softly and got up and came closer to Ginny.

Ginny sucked her breath as he reached out to finger one of Ginny's auburn locks, coming closer and closer to him.

"Ginny" Harry breathed out. Ginny closed her eyes savoring the feel of Harry's hand now caressing her soft milky white cheek with the utmost care. In her mind, Ginny knew this was wrong and a student/teacher relationship couldn't develop if there was one to begin with but his hand was now tracing her contour of her face in the most desirable way. Ginny wanted to do nothing better than kiss his ruby rips but forced herself to think clearly.

Without realizing it, Ginny bumped lightly against the door. She knew she has to stop before it got out of hand. She fumbled with the doorknob and once she grasped it, she took one look at Harry's face before fleeing the classroom.

Ginny ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, her mind still trying to process what had just occurred. Ginny decided to go to bed early, despite the homework she had to do and her patrolling. As she closed her eyes, the events of the evening flashed through her mind. Unknown to her a certain green eyed man was looking at the starry night pondering about the same events.

**A/N 2- And here are the replies to the lovely reviews I received-**

**Priscilla Ryu-** I smartly included the answer in the story. I try to include as much rich vocabulary because it makes the story come alive by using the right words at the right time. I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

**Beth5572-** Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Read and review!

**Ginevra-** I loved it too when I first thought of it. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

**HouseofDeath-** I understand completely. I haven't had time myself. Hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

**evans625-** Thanks! I'm so happy; I'm actually on someone's favorite list- thank you! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

**evil karu-** Thanks, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others. Sorry for the long wait for the update. Read and review!


End file.
